Lavender Town Massacre
by pika55
Summary: Blue seeks revenge on Red after he kills his beloved Raticate. Note:I do not own pokemon Please review!


Red was just about to get on the S.S Anne. He had never been on a boat before, so he didn't know what to expect. He flashed his his ticket to the captain of the ship and went inside. He saw a few pokemon trainers and decided to battle them for fun. He soon ran into his rival, Blue.

"What are you doing here? How did you even get on this boat?", Blue asked.

"I got a ticket from some guy who turned himself into a pokemon", said Red.

"Ugh, whatever. How about we have a battle", Blue suggested.

"Why? Don't I always kick your ass every time we battle?", said Red with a smirk.

"Yeah but this time things will be different!", said Blue.

"Yeah, sure", Red said sarcastically as he threw out his pokeball. Charizard appeared before them. Blue threw his pokeball as well and Raticate appeared.

"Really, a Raticate? No one ever uses those", said Red.

"You shut the hell up! I love my Raticate. I don't care what anyone says", said Blue.

"Ok whatever. Charizard use flamethrower!", said Red. Charizard took a deep breath and spit out a huge amount of fire. Raticate was severely burned and fainted instantly.

"What the fuck!? I spent all afternoon training with Raticate! How did he get knocked out so quickly!?", Blue yelled.

"Well obviously you didn't train hard enough", Red said. Blue yelled at him and then they continued the battle. Red managed to beat Blue's whole team with just his one Charizard.

"Looks like someone needs to train more", said Red.

"You know what! Next time, I'm gonna be much stronger and I'm gonna win! You'll see", said Blue. Blue went somewhere else on the ship and Red left to go to the pokemon center. While he was there, he saw a girl.

"Have you heard of Lavender Town?", the girl asked.

"Of course", said Red. "Isn't that the place where people lay their pokemon to rest?"

"Well, yeah but there's also a ghost there in the Pokemon Tower", said the girl.

"Oh really?", said Red. "I don't believe it"

"Then, you wouldn't mind going to the Pokemon Tower then, would you?", asked the girl.

"Nope, infact, lets go right now", Red suggested. The girl agreed and they were on their way towards Lavender Town. When they got there, they noticed the place was very quiet. It seemed as if no one was there. They went inside the Pokemon Tower. There were tons of grave stones.

"So what's your name anyway?", Red asked.

"Lauren", the girl answered. "What's yours?"

"I'm Red", he said. The got to the fin floor of the tower and were surprised to see Blue.

"What are you doing here Blue?", Red asked in an annoyed voice.

"The question is, what are you doing here? Your pokemon don't looke dead!", said Blue. He walked closer to Red.

"Ok...so your pokemon aren't dead either", said Red with a confused look on his face. Lauren was also confused.

"That's where you're wrong!", said Blue. "Remember my Raticate from earlier?"

"Yeah", said Red."The one that I easily knocked out"

"You didn't just knock it out, you killed it", said Blue. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"Killed it? What the hell are you talking about?", Red said in amazement. Blue saw one of Red's pokeballs in his bag. He quickly grabbed it and stepped back. Red reached for it but he missed.

"Hey! Give it back", said Red angrily. "I'm sorry I killed your Raticate, I didn't mean it!"

"Sorry isn't enough! I loved that Raticate like it was my son, and you took him away from me! Now, I'm gonna do the same to you", said Blue holding up the pokeball. Charizard came out of it. Blue took a knife out and stabbed Charizard in his stomach.

"Stop it, you bitch!", Red yelled as he ran over to Blue. Blue punched him and Red flew back. Blue kept stabbing Charizard and blood was starting go get all over his face and arms. Red felt weak and couldn't get up. Lauren fled the tower and went somewhere else. Blue gave Charizard one more stab with the knife and looked Charizard's dead body.

"You sick bastard", said Red. Blue laughed.

"Looks like we're even now", said Blue.

"I can't believe you did this all over a stupid Raticate", said Red.

"That Raticate was the best damn thing that ever happened to me!", said Blue. "You don't have the right to disrespect it"

Blue raised the knife and stabbed Red right in the heart. Blood was shooting out like crazy. It got all over Blue. Red's lifeless body amused him. He looked at the knife and thought about his dead Raticate. He wished he could see him one more time. Blue pressed the knife against his chest and watched himself bleed to death. He died happily, knowing that he would now be able to see his Raticate once again.


End file.
